world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032615meouetsami
07:42 AA: Sami knocks on Meouet's door. 07:43 TC: Meoueṭ answers, a liṭṭle sleepy looking. 07:43 AA: "Hey. Are you free? I wanted to talk a little before....well..." 07:44 TC: Meoueṭ gesṭures ṭo ṭhe inside of her block, which is... a liṭṭle loud, honesṭly. Ṭhe crickeṭs are upseṭ. 07:45 AA: Sami smiles at the crickets, but her eyes are sad. "Excited little guys, huh?" 07:46 TC: "A biṭ." 07:46 TC: Meoueṭ siṭs aṭ a pale wood ṭable covered in noṭes and gesṭures for Sami ṭo ṭake a seaṭ in ṭhe chair nexṭ ṭo her. 07:46 AA: Sami does so. 07:47 AA: "Are you sure you want to do this, Meouet? I know we agreed his is the most sensible course forward, but if you don't want to do it we can find another way." 07:48 TC: Meoueṭ folds her hands. "Sami, if ṭhere was anoṭher way, wouldn'ṭ someone have already ṭhoughṭ of iṭ?" 07:48 AA: "I don't know. We're not always good at coming up with plans." She looks sullen, and crosses her arms in frustration. 07:49 AA: But then caves and sighs as she says "I know it's the only way, but I really hate that we're doing this. And that you're the one who has to suffer for it." 07:50 TC: Meoueṭ smiles. "I won'ṭ be suffering. I'm doing ṭhis ouṭ of duṭy ṭo my friends." 07:51 AA: Sami nods sadly. "Yeah, that's exactly what I would say. But on the inside I would be suffering and just trying to keep my friends from knowing it so they wouldn't fret." 07:51 TC: "Buṭ I'm noṭ you." 07:51 AA: "No. I know you're not." 07:51 AA: "I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. I just really hate that this is how things have to go." 07:52 AA: "So here." Sami pulls a small handmade booklet bound together with string out of a little purse she's thrown together, and hands it to Meouet. 07:53 TC: "I promise iṭ will be okay. Ṭhis affords everyone ṭo have ṭhe chance ṭo reconnecṭ properly." Meoueṭ finishes and looks a biṭ confused aṭ ṭhe gifṭ. 07:53 AA: "I know you're not as sentimental as me, and maybe you were never as close to everyone as I was, but I thought....I don't know. I wanted to do something for you, to help you feel less lonely. I don't know if it will, but it's the best I can do." 07:54 TC: Meoueṭ ṭhumbs aṭ ṭhe book a liṭṭle. 07:54 AA: The booklet is a series of drawings of all the players in the game, drawn in ukiyo-e style. 07:54 AA: "I thought maybe if you ever got lonely you could look at them and remember all the people who owe you so much better than they're going to be giving you." 07:55 AA: "I....uh....I tried to do the ukiyo-e thing because I've got the impression you like Japanese things." 07:55 AA: "Or whatever the troll version of Japan is called." 07:56 AA: "I'll understand if it's not something that means much to you, but I wanted to do SOMETHING for you, and I didn't know what else to do." 07:56 TC: Meoueṭ lighṭs up a liṭṭle. "E-Easṭ Alṭernian. Buṭ... yes! Iṭs moreso... I was from a village in Easṭ Alṭernia and... iṭs like... ṭhe comforṭs of home, you know? Like I'm sure chess is ṭo Beau and maybe ṭhe foresṭs are ṭo Naṭe?" 07:57 TC: She affecṭionaṭely adds iṭ ṭo her sylladex. 07:57 AA: "Oh! Good. I'm glad it can mean something to you then." Sami smiles. 08:00 AA: "I would ask if there's anything I can do for you, once you have to fake your death, but....I guess I won't be able to remember anything you ask me to do." 08:00 AA: "But I guess if there's anyway we can manipulate me into doing something you would like done, I'm giving you carte blanche." 08:01 TC: "Iṭ'll be okay. I have ṭhis planned aṭ leasṭ 8 sṭeps ahead. We'll see each oṭher again." 08:01 AA: "Yeah, but....will we be friends, when we do?" 08:01 TC: "Ṭhaṭ depends on you. You ṭried for a very long ṭime. So I ṭhink you'll aṭ leasṭ remember ṭhaṭ. Righṭ?" 08:02 AA: "Yeah. I will." 08:02 AA: "Okay. I guess all I really came by for was to say goodbye. And to make sure you weren't having any second thoughts." 08:05 TC: "Have ṭo make sure Kolena makes iṭ ṭhrough ṭhis. I'm behind ṭhis plan wiṭh all of my bloodpumper." 08:06 AA: "It's really sweet you care so much about her. I haven't even met her yet. Only time I saw her was in that memo after Ryspor died." 08:11 AA: "And she barely spoke while I was in there." 08:11 TC: "She's very clever." 08:12 AA: "That's good. We need more clever people in this game." 08:12 AA: "How do you think she's going to take this whole mess?" 08:13 TC: "She's sṭrong. I ṭhink she'll fare well." 08:25 AA: "I hope you're right. I'd say I'll look out for her for you, but I won't remember any promises I make to you in about an hour anyway." 08:25 AA: "But I'm trying to look out for everyone, and I imagine I'll feel bad enough for her after this all goes down that I would try to anyway." 08:27 TC: "Iṭ'll be fine. Ṭhe inṭenṭ is all ṭhaṭ maṭṭers anyway, aṭ leasṭ for me." 08:27 AA: "If you say so." 08:27 AA: "Meouet? Would it be okay if I hugged you goodbye?" 08:28 TC: "If you like." 08:29 AA: Sami comes to the other side, and puts her arms around Meouet. She doesn't hold her too tight, so Meouet has every opportunity to escape the hug if she wants to. 08:29 TC: Meoueṭ is confused abouṭ hugging back, so jusṭ kind of paṭs Sami on ṭhe arm. 08:30 AA: "I'm sorry I never managed to be the friend you needed, Meouet." 08:31 TC: "Don'ṭ worry abouṭ iṭ, Sami." 08:31 AA: She nods sadly. 08:32 AA: "Okay. I'm going now. Thanks for everything, Meouet." 08:32 TC: Meoueṭ waves and sṭarṭs sorṭing papers inṭo a liṭṭle box 08:33 AA: Sami leaves, pausing for a moment as she reaches the door, then sighing and leaving, turning back to Meouet with a sad wave before she disappears down the cooridor. Category:Sami Category:Meouet